


Hands

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [38]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Between hypochondria and his duties as a Bolton, Roose found a way to release tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

It was a bad idea, it sure was. He must have know she was far more than a pretty face after she managed to get a bastard from him. But really, why not keep her as a mistress, she barely bathed an eye when he showed up at her place, cold with fever or splashed with blood.

In the beginning, she would indulge his hypochondria. Her thin and cold fingers would cares his hair and give him all the meds he wanted. She would always send of their spawn to the 'body guard' I placed as her neighbor, she was all very tender them. As long as she took her own meds, of course.

You see, the problem with crazy people, is that they always think they're getting better and that they're not sick anymore, when it's only the drugs talking. Sylvia would turn into a different person them, violent and ruthless.

She would beat me, slap me around and occasionally punch me in the nose. I really lost count of how many times I had it broken by her. But I never hit back, the bruised hands that made him miserable were the same that would carefully lay leeches on his torso, following his precise instructions.

He cared nothing for his bipolar mistress, but he liked her hands very much.


End file.
